


Only Time Will Tell

by coh_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M, No Volleyball, Not Canon Compliant, Slight death mention, Time Travel, its not described but its there, its not light angst anymore, konofuta is lowkey tho, this started as light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coh_i/pseuds/coh_i
Summary: “You just did it again.”“Excuse me?”The man looks up at Akaashi from where he’s sitting, an eyebrow raised.“You jumped. At least twice today, if not more.”“What, uh.. What do you mean?”The man just looks at him. “You know what I mean. Time travelling. Going back in time."Akaashi freezes, looking at him in shock. “Oh…”“So... how many times have you jumped today?”“Seven.”“And who are you trying to save?” He looks at Akaashi knowingly.“... The love of my life.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Futakuchi Kenji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi was tired of this coffee shop. This god damn coffee shop. He had seen enough of it over the years. The small shop had seen plenty of him too, even if it didn’t know it. 

It was rare for him not to use the shop as the place he jumped. 

It was quiet, and there wasn’t a lot of foot traffic. Not that that was really an issue, it just made Akaashi more comfortable when there weren't people around. The few tables scattered throughout only ever held one or two people, and they were always the same. Akaashi figures he could use an alley or something to jump. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about people at all. But, sometimes it was harder to calm down after. Sometimes, he had to wait. Sometimes what he saw was just too much. 

Akaashi watches the shop move, sitting at a table by the window. It was like clockwork. 

The bell on the door. 

The pretty barista coming out from the back. 

The tall blonde that comes in, laying his books out to study. 

The brunette with a bowl cut and bangs that Akaashi is pretty sure he cuts himself. He comes in to study with the blonde. They’re quiet, which Akaashi appreciates. 

It was always the same. But no matter how tired of the shop Akaashi was, he was still going to use it. Better the place you knew, than a place you didn’t. A constant. A small comfort in a world filled with uncomfortable things. 

So Akaashi continues to jump there. And things are the same. 

Until they aren’t. 

* * *

_“You just did it again.”_

_“Excuse me?” Akaashi whips around to look behind him._

_The man looks up at Akaashi from where he’s sitting, an eyebrow raised._

_“You jumped. At least twice today, if not more.”_

_Akaashi looks back at him. He’s nervous. How had he not noticed him there? He wasn’t usually there. He tentatively takes a seat after the man gestures for him to take a one at his table. The cafe is empty for now, save for the barista who had come up from the back when the door opened. No one’s around to overhear their conversation._

_“What, uh.. What do you mean?”_

_The man just looks at him. “You know what I mean. Time travelling. Going back in time.” The question is forming on Akaashi’s lips. “_ How did you know that? _” But he answers before Akaashi has the chance to ask. “I can do it too. Time doesn’t change for me the way it does for everyone else. I saw it change around me. If I jumped while you were around, it would be the same for you.”_

_Akaashi freezes, looking at him in shock. “Oh…”_

_“So... how many times have you jumped today?”_

_“Seven.”_

_“And who are you trying to save?” He looks at Akaashi knowingly._

_“... The love of my life.”_

_The man gives him a sad smile. He holds out his hand. “I’m Konoha Akinori. And you?” Akaashi takes it and gives it a firm shake._

_“Akaashi Keji.”_

* * *

At first, Akaashi is wary. He’s never met another time traveller before and the fact that he had managed to sneak past Akaashi in the shop unnoticed puts him on edge. 

There was something about the man. Konoha. Akaashi knew time travellers didn’t age but there was just… something. He seemed so old inside. Ancient almost. Bokuto would have joked about him having an old soul. He had heard of having an ‘old soul’ but Akaashi had always just taken that to meaning a kid who was forced to grow up too fast. This was different. He had seen things. Experienced things. Of that, Akaashi was certain. 

Then again, maybe that’s just what having an old soul was like. Going through things that no one should. The kind of thing that aged a person. Konoha had the knowing look and a sadness in his eyes that only came with having loved and lost. Akaashi wants to ask, but how do you ask something like that? 

You don’t. 

So Akaashi asks other things instead. 

* * *

_There were many questions. They took turns._

_“What’s their name?” Konoha asks, sipping his coffee._

_“Bokuto Koutarou. How long have you been time travelling?”_

_“Ages. Too long. So, you’re trying to save him. This, Bokuto. And he always dies on this day?”_

_“Not always.” His voice was quiet._

_Konoha looks at him, confused. Akaashi looks back at him sadly._

_  
__“Sometimes he falls into a coma. He dies in the days after. How did you know I was saving someone?”_

_“I’ve seen this happen a few times.” There’s something behind his eyes. Akaashi knows better than to ask. “How long have you been trying to save him?”_

_“Years.” His voice breaks a little._

_They take a break. They get up and get another set of coffees. When they sit, Akaashi looks at Konoha straight on._

_“Do you understand how the time jumps work?” The curiosity is plain on his face._

_Konoha nods. “Think of our timeline as being a straight line. Ours is constant, never moving. We’ve got a beginning and an end set out for us. And no matter what we do, in and around that, that never changes. The rest of time is curled around ours. We can pull it, and push it around us, but ours isn’t affected.”_

_After they’ve finished their coffees, Konoha stands. “Okay, let’s go.”_

_Akaashi looks at him in confusion. “Go? Go where?”_

_Konoha holds out his hand and Akaashi takes it. “You’ve been doing this for years, it seems like you could use a friend.”_

* * *

Akaashi was still tired of this coffee shop. But it was a little less unbearable now. A little.

The day was still the same. 

The bell on the door. 

The barista coming out from the back. 

The tall blonde. 

The quiet brunette. 

But now, there was Konoha. 

* * *

_The two of them spend a lot of time together in the days after. Or, the day after, that is. An endless day._

_Akaashi walks Konoha through it. What he had done. What he hadn’t done. How he had saved him from being knocked down a set of stairs, only for him to be caught in a store being robbed. How if he saved him from that, he was hit by a car. The list continues._

_There was always something._

_After an indeterminate amount of time, they give in for the day. Just because you can jump through time, doesn’t mean you can go endlessly. You have to stop eventually. Even if it’s just to go back and do it again._

_They jump to the night before and go their separate ways. They agree to meet up after they rest._

_The next morning, they meet at the coffee shop, and they do it again._

* * *

Konoha doesn’t interfere, he watches. Gives suggestions. It’s like having a TA, if trying desperately to save the love of your life was a class. He won’t do it for him, but he asks questions and prompts him towards an answer. It always feels like he knows something Akaashi doesn’t. Like he holds the secrets of the universe. 

“Have you tried taking him to the mall? Just to go somewhere different?” 

So Akaashi does that. And Bokuto slips and falls down an escalator. 

The next time, they take the elevator. The second Akaashi steps out of the elevator, something breaks. Bokuto and the elevator go crashing to the ground floor. 

It continues. 

* * *

_If Akaashi was being honest with himself_ _—_ _that’s a big if_ _—_ _having someone else around was comforting. It was nice to not be alone. Akaashi hadn’t realized just how lonely he had gotten until he wasn’t alone anymore._

_The second morning, they have coffee before they start._

_Is it really the next morning, Akaashi wonders vaguely, staring into his coffee, if they’re reliving the same day? How long had they spent together yesterday? Longer than a day is worth, that’s for sure._

_Akaashi learns some things about Konoha that day._

_He takes his coffee with two cream and two sugar._

_His favourite type of muffin is blueberry (he buys Akaashi one too)._

_The second day feels longer than the first. Maybe it is. ‘Day’ is really subjective._

* * *

They’re sitting in the coffee shop again. They’re trying tea this time. 

“Have you gone back further than today?” 

Akaashi shakes his head. That never occurred to him. So he tries. They go back one month. When that doesn’t work, they go back two. Then three. Each time longer than the next. 

Konoha floats on the outskirts of his life during this time, watching him and Bokuto together. Akaashi wants to introduce the two of them but Konoha insists he can’t. Something about keeping the data clean. 

There’s something unreadable in his eyes when he says that, but Akaashi doesn’t press the issue. He knows better than that. 

As they get closer to the day, Akaashi gets antsy. He meets up with Konoha more often. 

“What if he dies again?” 

“He might. We knew what the chances of this were when we started.” 

The day comes. And Bokuto dies. And it’s the same as it always was. They go back to restarting the one day. 

* * *

_Akaashi doesn’t know how long they’ve been doing this. He lost track at some point. Or maybe he just stopped counting._

_He doesn’t know when their routine changes either, but this time, when the day is done_ _— their day, not the one they’re restarting — Akaashi goes back with Konoha to his place and they rest there._

_That night, Akaashi learns more._

_Konoha is a very good cook._

_Konoha has a very comfortable couch._

_Konoha had been in love. Futakuchi, his name was._

* * *

Konoha watches Akaashi continue. 

The weeks blend into each other. No matter what Akaashi tries, he fails. But he doesn’t stop. 

There are days when Konoha is sure he will. He can see it in his eyes _—_ the hopelessness, the pain. But he doesn’t stop. 

Sometimes they rest for longer than a night, but the guilt eats at Akaashi. 

“You won’t be any use to him if you aren’t rested.” Konoha points out. 

“I’m no use to him if I’m resting either.” Akaashi shoots back. 

Konoha just looks at him. “You and I both know it will be more effective if you rest.” He gets up then, and throws a blanket across Akaashi. “Sleep. We’ll try again tomorrow.” 

* * *

_It became a regular thing, staying at Konoha’s. And they fell into a rhythm of sorts._

_Wake up._

_Try to save Bokuto._

_Fail._

_Try to save Bokuto._

_Fail._

_Repeat until exhausted._

_Rest._

_Konoha can see the toll this takes on Akaashi. He doesn’t try to stop him. Instead, he offers him a place to stay. Gives him food. Makes sure he’s hydrated. It’s all he can do._

_The longer he watches Akaashi, the more prominent the cracks become._

* * *

This time is different. Akaashi feels it. Konoha feels it.

This time, Bokuto lives longer. 

This time, there is hope. 

This time, Akaashi breaks. 

Bokuto almost makes it to midnight this time. Almost. The two are sitting in the living room of their apartment when it happens. They had made it through the day. Somehow. Akaashi is watching the clock, counting down the minutes. If they could just make it through the day, they would be okay. 

That’s when a masked man breaks in. 

Bokuto is up before Akaashi even knows what's happening. Everything feels distant and his head is spinning. They were _so_ _close_. Akaashi faintly hears Bokuto telling him to run. 

So he does. He hears the gunshot just as he's out the door. 

Akaashi has never run so fast in his entire life. 

* * *

_Konoha tells him stories while they walk. He tells him of other friends he’s made. They’re all time travellers._

_He tells him of Kageyama, who’s partner gets kidnapped. And no matter how many times he tries to save him, to stop them… he can’t. He could never figure out where they came from._

_He tells him of Yaku, the only person he knew of that tried to jump forward in time instead of backwards. He never saw him again._

_He tells him of Kuroo. Doomed to the same fate as Akaashi. Or worse, maybe. His partner doesn’t die. Never on that day. His partner falls into a coma and Kuroo has to pull the plug himself. Every time. It broke him, eventually._

_“It always does.” Konoha doesn’t look at Akaashi, instead gazing out at the setting sun. Akaashi wants to ask him, “What about you?”_

_But Akaashi knows better than that._

* * *

Konoha is waiting for him, just outside of the apartment. He holds Akaashi as sobs wrack his body. They stand there for a long time. Konoha stays quiet, and Akaashi’s cries are the only sounds that echo through the streets. Carefully, slowly, Konoha starts to walk them away from the building. 

When Akaashi’s legs give out, he carries him. 

“Are you ready?” His voice is soft. 

Akaashi nods, clinging to him. Tears are still streaming down his face, but his breathing is steadier. 

“3… 2… 1.” 

Together, they close their eyes, and walk back through time. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ “Hey… Konoha?”  _

_ “Yes?”  _

_ Akaashi looks over at the man. They were at his place again. Akaashi is sprawled out on the couch while Konoha reads in a chair nearby.  _

_ “Will you tell me what happened with Futakuchi-san?”  _

_ Konoha freezes for a moment. His eyes don’t leave his book. He lets out a breath and the tension leaves his body. When he speaks, he sounds tired.  _

_ “The universe is relentless, Keiji.”  _

* * *

They go back further this time. A month. 

Akaashi sleeps for the first week. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t have to. He sleeps in Konoha’s room, and Konoha leaves him be.

After a week, Konoha comes in to talk to him. He sits on the floor beside the bed. He sits for a while before he actually speaks. 

“Some say time travellers are cursed.” There’s a pause. 

“What do you think?” Akaashi’s voice is rough. 

“Can’t say for certain.” He looks straight ahead. “But… I’ve never met a time traveller who was happy.” 

They sit in silence for a bit after that. Konoha is the one to break it.

“Keiji…” He says it quietly. A whisper. Almost as if he’s saying it to himself. For the first time, Akaashi begins to see the cracks in him too.

He tells him about Futakuchi that night, and Akaashi learns some things.

Konoha had met him in a coffee shop. Much like he had met Akaashi. 

Konoha had years with him before he died. For the first time. 

Konoha had fought the universe for him. And lost.

* * *

_ “There is one way you could save him, you know.” Konoha says one night.  _

_ Akaashi looks at him incredulously, mouth gaping. He’s ready to get up and yell. To throw something. How could he keep something like this from him? Konoha looks up from where he’s cutting vegetables. His look is enough to stop Akaashi before he’s even started.  _

_ “The universe wants what’s owed to it.” He says simply.  _

_ Akaashi just stares. He said it as if it’s the most simple thing in the world, but Akaashi’s mind is reeling.  _

_ “So… a life for a life then.” His stomach clenches at that and Akaashi feels sick. _

_ Konoha shakes his head. “It’s not that simple.” He continues cutting the vegetables, throwing them in the pan when he’s done. “It’s not just his life. Whatever Bokuto-san is worth to you, the universe is owed that much. If you can give it someone else, someone worth the same, then you can keep him. The question is, how much is Bokuto-san worth to you?”  _

_ When Akaashi speaks again, his voice is quiet.  _

_ “He’s worth everything to me.”  _

* * *

Akaashi stays in bed for two more weeks. Konoha brings him things. He leaves them beside the bed and gives Akaashi the space he needs. 

Apple slices.

Some juice. 

A sandwich. 

Chocolate. Akaashi had been crying that day. 

A blueberry muffin. 

When Akashi leaves the room for the first time in three weeks, Konoha makes him coffee. There are six days till Bokuto dies again. 

“I… I don’t know if I can do it again, Konoha. I don’t know.” His voice breaks on the last syllable. 

“You can.” Konoha looks sad, but Akaashi doesn’t know why. “At least one more time. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.” He has one of those looks again. The ones that make Akaashi feel like Konoha knows something he doesn’t. 

So Akaashi agrees. 

One more time. 

* * *

_ Konoha sighs. He scratches out what he’s writing and he starts again.  _

_ Akaashi looks up from where he’s sitting on the couch.  _

_ “What’re you writing?”  _

_ “A letter.” Konoha keeps writing. He scratches something out again.  _

_ “To who?”  _

_ “An old friend of mine.”  _

* * *

On the morning of, Konoha and Akaashi go for coffee. They have blueberry muffins. They’ve made a plan. 

“So, you’re going to do exactly what you did last time except-”

“Except we’re going to go to your apartment instead.” Akaashi finishes. 

Konoha sips his coffee. “Lock the doors and windows. Don’t leave until it's morning. Got it?” 

Akaashi nods. “Got it.” 

* * *

_ Crumpled pieces of paper surround Konoha. No matter what he tried, nothing sounded right.  _

_ He needed to finish this.  _

* * *

Akaashi does everything Konoha tells him to. He’s wary though. Flashbacks to the last time flit through his mind. 

Something doesn’t feel right. He shakes it off as anxiety. That has to be it, right? Right. Don’t overthink this. Bokuto keeps asking him if he’s okay. Akaashi just nods and smiles at him. 

They make it to Konoha’s apartment. He’s not there but, that’s to be expected. He told Akaashi he was going to keep his distance, as always. That he’d be around, just in case. As always. 

The closer to midnight it gets, the more restless Akaashi gets. He asks Bokuto if he’d like to watch a movie. 

They decide on some rom-com that Akaashi vaguely remembers the plot of, but he’s not paying attention. He’s counting down the minutes to midnight. Again. 

When they get down to the last minute, Akaashi can barely breathe. 

* * *

_ Finally, it was done. Konoha folds the letter and places it inside. _

* * *

The next morning, Akaashi wakes with a sick feeling in his stomach. When he turns over and sees him, he can’t stop the tears that come.

“Hey, hey… ‘kaashi? What’s wrong?” Akaashi could hear the sleep in his voice. He looks worried. He cups Akaashi’s face, and gently wipes at the tears. He almost looks ready to cry too. 

Akaashi doesn’t say anything.  _ Can’t _ say anything. Akaashi buries his head in his chest. He clings to him, tears still streaming down his face. 

There’s only one thought in Akaashi’s head when he sees Bokuto’s face that morning. 

_ He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay.  _

* * *

_ He hopes it gets where it needs to go.  _

* * *

Akaashi doesn’t know how long they sit there, holding on to each other. 

Bokuto doesn’t know why. 

The apartment is quiet when they do get up. They’re the only ones there. Akaashi makes them coffee. He’s comfortable here, like it's his home. It kind of is, in a way. 

He finds it that morning, placed inside Konoha’s favourite book. Bokuto had flipped through it while Akaashi made the coffee, stopping when he saw the name on the front of the paper. 

_ Akaashi Keiji. _


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Akaashi over an hour before he’s calm enough to read the letter. Akaashi stares at it. At the handwriting. 

_Akaashi Keiji._

His mind snaps back to Konoha writing it.

_“What’re you writing?”_

_“A letter.”_

This letter, Akaashi thinks numbly. 

_“To who?”_

_“An old friend of mine.”_

Something in his heart twinges at that. He knows he should read it. He needs to read it. But some part of him doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to find out what it says. The dread that comes with picking up the letter is overwhelming. 

But Akaashi needs to read it. 

So he does. 

That day, Akaashi learns some things. 

* * *

_Hey Keiji,_

_So, you’ve probably figured things out by now, huh. Well, whatever you’re thinking, it’s probably correct._

_If you’re getting this letter, that means it worked. Don’t you worry about me though, okay? I know what I’m doing._

_I have done this before, after all._

* * *

Konoha had fought the universe. Twice. 

* * *

_You’d think only an idiot would try and fight a fight he’s already lost once but… I don’t know, I’m stubborn like that._

_And before you worry, no I didn’t trade my life. Or, I’m not planning to, anyway. Someone very wise once told you it was not, in fact, a life for a life, remember?_

_You might be wondering what I could possibly have that was worth the same._

_Well, I wasn’t planning on falling in love with you, Keiji._

* * *

Konoha had been in love. Akaashi, his name was.

* * *

_You know that saying, ‘the universe works in mysterious ways’?_ _I_ _t’s not so true. The universe is predictable, to a point._

_If I’m being honest, I’m not entirely sure what’s going to happen this time. But I’ve got a hunch._

_And I won’t lose this time, Keiji. I won’t._

* * *

Konoha had fought the universe for him. And won. 

* * *

_I mean it when I say don’t worry about me. Trust me when I say this was the only good outcome possible._

_So, hold on to him, Keiji._

_No regrets, okay?_

_Yours truly,_

_Konoha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun little thing to write, i hope y'all enjoyed it ☺️ 
> 
> update: I added one more chapter! it's more of a bonus one, but I hope it brings some more explanation to what Konoha did to those of you that were wondering. 
> 
> my twt is @kaiyoomi if you want to find me


	4. Drafts of a Letter Never Sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was done but, I realized there were some questions about what it is Konoha did and I had been playing around with the idea of what his other letters might have been anyways. I hope this helps, there's also an explanation in the end notes for anyone that wants one.

~~Dear Akaashi~~

  
~~Dear Keiji~~

_Hey Keiji,_

~~I owe you an explanation.~~

~~I bet you’re wondering what happened.~~

~~Boy, do I have a story to tell you.~~

_So, you’ve probably figured things out by now, huh. Well, whatever you’re thinking, it’s probably correct._

~~If I’m not there, then~~

~~I’m really hoping this will work.~~

_If you’re getting this letter, that means it worked. Don’t you worry about me though, okay? I know what I’m doing._

~~You remember what I told you about Futakuchi? I didn’t tell you the whole story. There are consequences for fighting the universe. Consequences I wasn’t ready for. I... wasn’t ready to lose him.~~

~~If you’re going to fight the universe you have to be prepared. I wasn’t then.~~

~~I will be this time. I’m ready to~~

_I have done this before, after all._

~~You’d think I’d have~~

_You’d think only an idiot would try and fight a fight he’s already lost once but… I don’t know, I’m stubborn like that._

~~I’ve got a trick up my sleeve~~

~~I know the rules this time~~

~~I’ve got something to~~

_And before you worry, no I didn’t trade my life. Or, I’m not planning to, anyway._

~~It’s not worth the same~~

~~It doesn’t work like that~~

_Someone very wise once told you it was not, in fact, a life for a life, remember?_

~~I bet you’re wondering~~

~~You might think I don’t~~

_You might be wondering what I could possibly have that was worth the same._

~~I love y~~

~~Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this but, I’m in love with you.~~

_Well, I wasn’t planning on falling in love with you, Keiji._

~~There are some things you don’t know, things that maybe you should~~

~~But this wasn’t my first time trying to fix things for you~~

~~But we’ve had more time together than you know~~

~~It’s okay, I can fix this~~

~~It’s okay, I have the answer now~~

~~I’ve seen~~

_You know that saying, ‘the universe works in mysterious ways’? It’s not so true. The universe is predictable, to a point._

~~The universe can be unforgiving~~

~~It just wants what’s owed to it, right? Simple. I’ll give it~~

~~I know what it wants~~

~~You may not have someone else who is worth as much as Bokuto-san is to you, but I do. You mean everything to~~

~~If I’m being honest, I don’t know~~

~~Truthfully, I’m scared,~~

_If I’m being honest, I’m not entirely sure what’s going to happen this time. But I’ve got a hunch._

~~I hope my love is enough~~

~~I wasn’t prepared to lose Futakuchi. I’m not prepared to lose you but I don’t have a choice~~

~~I don’t think~~

~~I just have to give you up, and everything~~

~~I can’t lose this time, Keiji, I~~

_And I won’t lose this time, Keiji. I won’t._

~~I’d rather lose you if it’s the only way you’ll be~~

~~I tried other things. Nothing worked.~~

~~There’s no other option except~~

_I mean it when I say don’t worry about me. Trust me when I say this was the only good outcome possible._

~~You deserve a happy ending, Keiji~~

_So, hold on to him, Keiji._

_No regrets, okay?_

~~Love,~~

~~Sincerely,~~

_Yours truly,_

_Konoha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, Konoha gives up Akaashi/his love for Akaashi. So he has to 'lose' Akaashi. That's the price he pays. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
